Summer at the beach house
by Storybug131
Summary: Ally goes to stay at a beach house with her best friend's. Her best friend's brother is bringing his friends too. One of those just happens to be Austin Moon, they may be acquaintances now but a lot can happen in three months.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I really hope that you enjoy this story. The last time I was on her was a while a go so please excuse me if I make any mistakes! I'm taking my writing very seriously so if you think there's anything I need to improve please let know I'd really appreciate it. Please review your thoughts and opinions and let me know if you want me to continue xoxo**

As we pulled up I was relieved more than anything, due to the fact that I had been listening to Trish's music the whole journey. She'd insisted that she was the driver and that meant she got to choose the music even if the car belonged to Kira. Despite the drive only being an hour long I was exhausted from a late shift at one of my two jobs, and so I was not in the mood to listen to Taylor swift for an hour straight.

I have been sitting on the hood of the car for fifteen minutes laughing at Kira and Trish try to get their bags out of the car. "How much stuff did you guys bring? We've been sitting here for years." I whined. "It would go by a lot faster if you helped us," Trish replied. I rolled my eyes at my two best friends and jumped off the car. I grabbed one bag out of the back of the car and nearly fell to the floor due to the weight of it. "What is in this thing? Did you bring a bag of rocks or something?" I asked steadying myself.

"No Ally that my make-up. Here let me take it before you hurt yourself," Kira replied laughing at my near death experience. "Try that one" she said pointing to another bag with didn't look as heavy, thankfully. I grabbed it and set it beside the pile of bags they had formed. There was roughly ten bags between by the time we had finished, an after I'd told them there was no way they would need that much clothes they told me three months was a long time and that I would regret not bringing enough. I didn't want to tell them that my suitcase and duffel bag was all the clothes I had.

Just as we were about to bring the last of Kira's stuff in a car pulled up and Kira's brother Trent and his two friends Austin and Dez got out of it. I knew both of them from school, Dez and I knew each other from film club. He was there because he loved making films, I was there because I loved watching them and his were my favorite by far. We still said hello when we saw each other and had conversations on film quite often, even after I quit. Austin on the other hand I only knew from chatter in the locker room about his good looks, as well as being in most of the same classes.

Trent and Kira gave each other a hug to say hello and he lifted the last of her bags saying something about how she always over packs as they entered the house. I was snapped out my train of thought by Trish, "Ally you still have to get your bags c'mon I want to get to the beach." Trish whined. I laughed at her eagerness. "Do you not want to say hello to you boyfriend" I teased nodding my head in the direction of Dez who was grabbing his bags. Trish glared and smoothed out her outfit, as she saw him and Austin walk towards us. I giggled and went to the boot of the car, "Hey guys!" Dez said excitedly to us. "Hey doofus," Trish replied, trying to "play hard to get" as she puts it. I smiled and waved at him, "hey Dez, hey Austin, how was the drive?" I asked.

"It was good, except we had to listen to Dez's music so I hate Taylor Swift even more now." Austin smiled. I laughed as Dez hit his arm and glared. "Tell me about it," I laughed. "Well we will see you ladies inside," Dez said winking at Trish, making it very difficult for me not to laugh.

I grabbed my bags and followed Trish up to my bedroom. It was really nice, plain but very spacious. I think I could make it more "me" in three months. I dropped my bags on the bed and phoned my dad.

"Hey dad, how's everything going? Missing me yet?"

"Hi Ally-cat, everything's fine missing you a lot but I'm fine. What about you staying out of trouble?"

"Missing you too dad. Of course I am you know me good as gold."

"Of course you are sweetie," my dad chuckled "just making sure."

"If you need anything I'm an hour away, and I mean anything dad, ok?"

"I'll be fine Ally, just enjoy yourself and I'll be fine. Go have fun now. Love you sweetheart."

"I love you too dad." I hung up the phone.

I was worried about him being by himself, he hasn't been alone for longer than a day or two since he got sober. But I know he wouldn't want me worrying. I snap myself out of my anxious thoughts and grab a bikini and throw it on under shorts and a thin sweatshirt before heading down to the beach.

It's going to be fine I tell myself before I step outside, I walk out and see everyone. They all wave me over and I go over and sit down beside Trish and Kira. "Right what are we waiting for let's surf," Trent shouts as he runs to the water with his board. Austin stands up and removes his shirt and follows him, let's just say the rumours in the changing rooms have been confirmed.

As I look around at the place I will spend the next three months or so and I decide it's not going to fine it's going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoy! I will be uploading once a week possibly more often if you review! As always if you have any positive comments or constructive criticism please go ahead. This story will be around thirteen chapters long possibly longer.**

The boys have been surfing for a while now and the rest of us (the girls and Dez) have been talking about our plans for the summer. "Well I don't know about you guys but I plan on, shopping and tanning and shopping." Trish told us, Kira laughed and said, "While I plan on relaxing I've still got to keep up my fitness if I want to make team captain again this year." I'd always admired my friend's dedication to the things they loved Kira worked so hard to maintain her spot on the cheerleading team and Trish shopped until she literally dropped. I on the other hand despite loving music and dance could never really pursue it because I could never pay for lessons.

"What about you Ally?" Trish asked as the boys returned from surfing and lay down on the sand. "I plan on relaxing and having fun nothing else. I am free from school for three whole months and all I want to do is surf, listen to music and hang out with my friends." I said content with how the summer was going. "You, surf?" I looked up to see Austin had asked the question, "kind of, yeah my dad taught when we came here for the holidays." I replied looking back at those memories fondly.

"I didn't know you didn't live here," Dez chimed in, "Duh, she used to live in New York," said Trish, "I thought it was Boston?" Kira questioned. "I, moved around a lot." I said feeling uncomfortable talking about myself. Thankfully the topic was avoided when Trent announced his girlfriend and her friend were here. They were staying at the beach house a few doors down, and I knew them from school. His girlfriend Cassidy and her best friend, Tilly. They were what you would call bullies, they never really affected me but I knew spending the summer with them would be difficult.

"Hey babe," Cassidy said while kissing Trent on the cheek, and glaring in my direction. Tilly also glaring at me said "why is she here?" pointing at me. "She's my friend and I invited her." Kira said defensively. I gave Kira a look to tell her it was fine and waved in Tilly's direction as I got up for my seated position. "I'm going to go surf for a bit guys I'll be back in a bit." I went to grab a board when I felt Austin beside me," Mind if I join?" I smiled at him, "no problem but only if you're okay being outshined," I said jokingly.

"We'll see about that," he replied smirking playfully. "I suppose we will" I say. I took of my shorts and jumper to reveal my black bikini. When I saw Austin looking I laughed and said, "If you wanna win you'll have to stop staring and start surfing," as I ran to the water with a board. I saw Austin momentarily blush then regain his smirk as he ran to catch up.

As we left the water laughing and deciding that it was a draw. We saw that everyone was getting ready to go inside so we followed them. When we got in Trish suggested we play Truth or dare, we all agreed and sat in a circle (order= Ally, Kira, Dez, Trent, Cassidy, Tilly, Austin Trish.)

"So who wants to go first?" Kira asked. Austin raised his hand, "I'll go," he said "I pick truth,"

"Okay, Austin who do you think is the hottest girl here?" Trent questioned smirking as if he already knew the answer. "Erm…" Austin looked around the room, "Ally." He said not quite meeting my eyes. I smiled at him, "Thank you Austin," he smiled back. I saw Tilly glaring at me from across the room.

"I'll go next," I said wanting to get it over with. "Truth or Dare Trish said grinning, "Truth," I said quickly reflecting on the dares the Trish had made me do shivering. Just as Trish was about to ask a question Tilly, jumped in, "are you still a virgin?" she asked sneering at me, "Nope," I said looking down at the ground, it wasn't a time I was fond of. "How'd you lose it?" she asked, "You only get one question," I replied.

My phone rang, I stood up and went into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

"Hey dad, I'm fine. You?" I said smiling at the sound of his voice.

"I'm great, I've watched the football, ate one of your beautiful pre made dinners and now im getting ready for bed."

"That's good dad, I'm gonna go to bed too now."

"Good girl, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye dad, love you."

As I hung up the phone I turned round to see Austin. "Hey, was that your dad?" he asked. "yeah, just catching up making sure the house hasn't burnt down," I said laughing quietly.

"Ive met your dad before delivering pizza, he's funny." Austin said smiling. I nodded agreeing with him, "that he is." I yawned, I think I'm going to get an early night I' tired.

"Goodnight," Austin said, "Night." I replied as I went upstairs to fall asleep.

 **Follow,** **Favorite, Review**

 **xoxo**


End file.
